Other Times
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Hades and Meg live together in the Underworld. Does Meg hate it there or does she enjoy it more than both of them know?


**Just don't ask. I have no idea how this happened. Well...yeah I do...I was watching a Disney video on Youtube and yeah. Somehow this happened. So um yeah. Not doing the rating, warning, and summary thing. I'm tired, I've had a bad day, and it's like 11:00 at night which is early to go to bed for me. So I'm mad. Enjoy I guess. No? I don't care.**

* * *

><p>"Meg." Hades called to me from somewhere in this Hell hole. I chuckled at the irony. I stood up from the bench I had been sitting on and smoothed out my dress.<p>

"Me-ga-ra!" he called out my whole name. I scowled. He knew I hated everyone calling me that and he always bothered me about it. I started walking down the stairs to his throne room. There in his ebony, blue glory sat Hades sipping on a martini I'm guessing. He slurped up the worm as his eyes turned to me.

"Yes, Hades?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. When I leaned against the door henge, he curled a finger towards me and smirked. I rolled my eyes, but walked towards him anyway. He moved over a bit so I could sit next to him. I climbed the stairs and sat down. Hades immediately wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I didn't object, instead I leaned my head on him. He smelled like fire and, well, death, but this whole place smelled like death.

"What have you been up to, my little sugar pop?" the Death God asked me. I looked up at him, but he was staring out to the river Styx. I shrugged.

"Oh, just the basic stuff. Playing with Ceberus, beating up Pain and Panic, watching over the dead people trying to grab me." I summarized. Hades nodded.

"Do you ever get bored having to live with me, Meg?" he asked. I blinked. And blinked. And blinked. By the fourth blink, Hades looked towards me and raised an eyebrow. I realized I hadn't answered his question.

"Sometimes, I guess. I mean I do the same stuff everyday except when you take me out and stuff." I tried to not remember the _other_ times when he had taken me out.

"Why are you blushing, Meg?" I stared at him and he was smiling at me in amusement. I turned my head away, my hair whipping in my face.

"No reason." I said willing my blush to go away. It didn't help and Hades ran a blue finger down my jaw to turn my head back to him. This time he was caught between a half smile half smirk.

"You sure?" He leaned in closer and I swear my face grew like a tomato.

"I'm positive." I mumbled. He leaned in so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I glanced at his lips and back up.

"You're absolutely positive, Meeeeg?" Hades drawled out my name and it sent a shiver down my spine. I looked away, but the closeness made me look back. He had amusement in his smirk and eyes.

"Um...I-I well, um..." I sputtered. I stared back at him as he did me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I crashed my lips on his and clenched my fists on his black robe. Hades wasted no time pulling me into his lap and pressing me closer. I held onto him for dear life and kissed him harder. Hades ran his slippery tongue into my mouth, with no permission I may add, but I moaned anyway as he investigated my mouth like it was the first time we kissed.

"Hades, sir. Panic and I were wonder- AAAH!" The two imps screamed as Hades launched a fireball in their diretion without leaving my lips. I heard them scurry off, but I focused back on the kiss that was making me hazy. I broke apart, gasping for breath and saw Hades lick his lips and hum in appreciaion.

"Peach. My favorite." he said licking my lips. I whimpered, but when I realized I did, I slapped a hand over my mouth. Hades chuckled and leaned back on his throne, pulling me with him. I rested my head on his chest, embarassed.

"Don't be embarassed, Meg my sweet." Hades ran a finger up my arm. "You are so cute when you're not being a smart alec all the time." I smiled slightly, but thought about his statement. When I did, I snapped my head up to look at him.

"So I'm not cute all the time now?" I asked, offended. Hades stared at me puzzled, but, upon realization of his statement, shook his head with wide eyes.

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that, Meggy!" Hades said hurridly. "I meant that you're so cute when you whimpered and didn't talk back. You're beautiful, cute,_ sexy_ even! I mean that all the time!" I bursted out laughing at him. Hades looked so hurt that I stopped immediately.

"Sorry, Hades. I didn't mean to laugh, but you are funny when you try to make up to me. And thank you." I said. Hades rolled his eyes at me and sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you, Megara?" he asked. I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway.

"Keep me with you, please." I chirped. Hades laughed at me and I leaned back on his chest. I felt him breath and I heard his heartbeat. Suprising that he has a heart, since I didn't think he needed one, but it soothed me. I closed my eyes and felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Goodnight, Meg."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. A Hegara story. Eww. That sounding nasty. Mades? Heg? Megades? MegHades? HadesMeg? You know I don't care. I'm just gonna say HadesxMeg. There much better. Why do I tell these things on the internet...<strong>


End file.
